


La storia di un agente (e del perché della sua pazienza)

by Phantom_Pain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Pain/pseuds/Phantom_Pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tetsu.”<br/>“Dimmi, Aomine-kun.”<br/>“Ricordarmi perché ho accettato tutto ciò.”<br/>“Perché ti ho chiesto gentilmente...”<br/>“Minacciato semmai!”<br/>“...Chiesto gentilmente di spiegare in cosa consiste il tuo mestiere.”<br/>“E non posso più scappare, vero?”<br/>“Già.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	La storia di un agente (e del perché della sua pazienza)

“Tetsu.”

“Dimmi, Aomine-kun.”

“Ricordarmi perché ho accettato tutto ciò.”

“Perché ti ho chiesto gentilmente...”

“Minacciato semmai!”

“ _...Chiesto gentilmente_ di spiegare in cosa consiste il tuo mestiere.”

“E non posso più scappare, vero?”

“Già.”

Aomine sospira, domandandosi il perché Kuroko avesse un potere di persuasione nei confronti della sua persona così forte. Forse è solo l'amore a renderlo cieco. Oppure è il fottuto senso del dovere, accidenti a lui e a chiunque avesse deciso che un agente di polizia ha il dovere di accettare qualsiasi richiesta gli venisse fatta. 

Fatto sta che adesso non può più scappare.

È circondato.

E la cosa peggiore è che non si tratta di uomini armati o trafficanti di droga o un qualsiasi altro incarico ad alto tasso adrenalinico. 

Sono solo dei maledetti, stramaledetti e ancora più maledetti  _bambini._

Che chiedono a più non posso.

“ _Signor agente, hai mai sparato a qualcuno?”_

“ _Forte, ma è vera quella pistola?!?”_

“ _È pericoloso il tuo lavoro, vero, signor agente?”_

“ _Hai mai arrestato qualcuno?”_

Che non smettono di toccare lui e la divisa, perché “quando mai capiterà ai bambini di vedere un agente di polizia dal vivo, Aomine-kun”.

Insomma, che sono vicini a distruggergli del tutto la già poca pazienza di cui è dotato.

O meglio, è ciò che vorrebbe accadesse (almeno la smetterebbero di _rompere!)._

Se solo non girasse il viso già provato dalla dura mattinata verso Kuroko.

E non vedesse il suo sorriso.

Quella piccola e delicata smorfia che solo lui ha il diritto di vedere e adorare.

Ed è per questo che si gira verso i bambini, sospirando silenziosamente.

E sorride spavaldo poi.

“Oh sì, ho un bel po' di storie da raccontarvi, mocciosi!”

_E, con vostro rammarico, non potrò raccontarvi la più meravigliosa di tutte._

_Quella è solo mia._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, io non scrivo quasi mai AoKuro. E neanche fluff. Però una patata di mia conoscenza oggi è un po' triste e ho deciso di dedicargli una fic per tirarla su di morale sulla sua coppia e sul momento che li riguarda preferiti.  
> Stay strong, tesoro!


End file.
